


9x19 mm Parabellum

by Windwave



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, May be, WTF Combat 2020, er - Freeform, happy end, открытый финал, пастораль
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: Джек всегда верил Рамлоу.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 11





	9x19 mm Parabellum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rojhaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/gifts).



> написано для команды WTF Frank Grillo на ЗФБ-2020 <3

— Больно, Роллинз?

Джек с трудом приподнял будто налитые свинцом веки. Рамлоу сидел на корточках напротив и невесомо касался кончиками пальцев его лица. Он выглядел бледным, усталым — хотя когда он не выглядел таким?

Разве что когда Джек, проснувшись на полчаса раньше в те редкие дни, когда у них совпадали отгулы, разглядывал его мирно спящим. Обычно во сне тот подгребал к себе руку Джека и устраивался щекой на предплечье. Ниже локтя, конечно, всё затекало, но Джеку это даже нравилось.

— Больно? — Повторил Рамлоу, очерчивая костяшкой большого пальца шрам на челюсти Джека.

Кивок стоил многих сил.

— Ты знаешь, что делать.

Джек знал.

Глок — любимый Глок Рамлоу, почти ничем не отличающийся от миллионов других Глоков в мире, кроме, разве что, абсолютно дурацкой гравировки на стволе, ждал своего часа в кобуре на бедре Джека.

Глок, с которого всё началось. Приходящий во снах Рамлоу с недовольным видом садился на край кровати или скрещивал ноги на земле, если это был военный спальный мешок, и молча смотрел на Джека. Потом начинал говорить. О том, что это больно, и что Джек — сентиментальный идиот, но на самом деле даже вся эта херня всё равно лучше вечного забвения, что «только попробуй его потерять, слышишь, Роллинз, я знаю, ты любишь проёбывать вещи, ты и меня проебал, тупица австралийская, и теперь точно сдохнешь без меня, ты ведь даже сам себе кофе сварить не можешь». Джек просыпался с горящими, сухими глазами и мечтал умереть. А потом однажды во сне заставил себя произнести неподъёмно тяжёлое «Прости» — чем, кажется, сильно разозлил Рамлоу. Тот исчез и вернулся уже не во сне: сел напротив Джека, когда тот ковырял палочками рис в каком-то тесном кафе на окраине Бангкока. И сказал: «На улице тебя ждут двое, Роллинз. Пять пушек на двоих. Справишься без меня?»

Джек справился.

И справлялся очень долго; всё это время Глок — и Рамлоу — был с ним.

Глок, с которого всё началось — и которым всё закончится.

Скользкой от крови ладонью Джек вытащил его из кобуры и провёл пальцем по серебристой стали, очерчивая полустёршуюся гравировку. «Встретимся в аду».

Он прислонил пистолет к виску; холодный ствол опалил кожу, и Джек вспомнил — Рамлоу любил делать так же, только вместе с прохладной сталью его всегда касалась горячая ладонь.

Только сейчас она тоже была холодной.

— Всё будет хорошо.

Джек всегда верил Рамлоу — даже когда тот погиб.

Кивнув, он закрыл глаза и мягко надавил на спусковой крючок.

А когда открыл, Рамлоу лежал рядом, подперев ладонью голову, и рассветное солнце било откуда-то из-за спины, подсвечивая мягким светом его дурацкую, зачёсанную наверх, чёлку.

— Привет.

Джек наощупь нашёл его руку.

Тёплую.

— Привет.


End file.
